The invention relates to a paving stone, especially a concrete paving stone, for the paving of gardens and parks, paths or the like.
Paving stones are used for the paving of surfaces of any kind, such as roads, paths, gardens and parks, etc. Particularly for gardens and footpaths, a plurality of concrete paving stones with the most diverse shapes has become known. Known geometries for continuously laid concrete paving stones (pattern stone) are rectangular, square or honeycombed patterns. To achieve a three-dimensional spatial effect, the upper surface of the paving stone can have a geometry different from the remaining shape, for example a circular elevation on a honeycombed basic stone.
However, the disadvantage of known stones is that, when laid out, they have a more or less artificial, that is to say unnatural appearance because of the upper surface which is always plane. The plane upper surface of the paving stone is favorable for and chosen for reasons of production and transport.
Known paving stones are laid on a sand bed "touching" one another, that is to say in direct contact with one another. When the covering is subsequently vibrated down by means of a plate vibrator, the individual paving stones swivel into their final positions. At the same time, extremely high edge pressures frequently resulting in breakage of the stone corners arise.
Both rectangular and triangular stones which can be joined together as a set structure have become known in the literature. Wedge-shaped stones known in practice have basically the form of a trapezium when seen from above. When stones of this type are assembled, a honey-combed pattern which radiates outwards is obtained. With a trapezoidal base surface of wedge-shaped paving stones it is hardly possible to lay them in a continuous structure, that is to say offset relative to one another, since some large interspaces occur between the stones.